This invention relates to female dies used with male punches, particular dies which have an opening through them which has an internal outline exactly matching the external outline of the punch and receiving the punch to cut out a piece of metal or other sheet material with the outline of the punch and die. Before the opening through the female die precisely matches the punch the die opening is rough cut to an outline smaller than that of the punch. Hitherto the die opening has then been hand filed from its rough form to the outline exactly matching the punch.
The need exists for cutting the outline of the punch or other template on a die or similar workpiece by automatic or semi-automatic machinery wherein the punch or template follower and die cutter cooperate to maintain engagement between the follower and punch or template and between the cutter and the die.
One object of the present invention is to provide a machine in which the template follower and die cutter do cooperate to maintain such engagement. A further object is to provide a die finish-cutting machine which uses the corresponding punch to locate the rough-cut die in the machine. Another object is to provide a machine which will cut arcuate surfaces on the die off the center of rotation of the die on its work table.